Son of Death and Daughter of Witch
by Star0127
Summary: A story about how Death the Kid and Crona go on their first date and proceed with their relationship. CRONA IS A GIRL HERE.


I teetered nervously as I stood in the entrance to Soul and Maka's apartment. I had finally had enough courage to ask Crona out and what happens? Everyone butts in! After I decided on asking her, Liz and Patty just HAD to tell Maka, who told Soul who, along with Black*Star, made fun of me every time I saw them. Luckily, no one had told Crona. When I finally called her to ask her out, I imagined her blushing on the other side of the phone while Maka giggled in the background. What I got was Ragnarok interrupting every other word I was saying so I ended up just walking straight up to Crona and asking her in person, of course, I was extremely embarrassed.

_Honestly, when Kid asked me out on a date I was really happy. I like all my friends, but I like Maka and Kid the most. As I stood in Maka's bedroom, I couldn't help but smile at the thought of me being alone with Kid. "Here, try this on," Maka said handing me a light pink dress. I put it on, but I didn't like it. "Hm, that doesn't look quite right. Wait a second! I have an idea!" Maka ran out of the room for a minute but then quickly returned with a big piece of black fabric. "I'm going to make you a dress," Maka said getting busy. I was actually quite surprised when she finished making it in a short time. Trying it on, I came to the conclusion that I liked this dress. "How does it fit? Not to tight I hope," Maka said looking at me. "I-I like it, a lot. I-it reminds me of my black dress," I said with a half smile. "Good!" Maka said nodding with delight. "Just wait until Kid sees you in this! He's going to flip!"_

I had been waiting for Crona to come out for 20 minutes. Soul would occasionally walk by offering a drink but I always refused saying that I had made dinner plans. I looked at my watch, it was half past seven. "We're going to be late if she takes any longer. Dinner is served precisely at 8," I thought shifting my weight again. I noticed Maka out of the corner of my eye. Looking up, I saw something more beautiful than a perfectly symmetrical sky. There standing in front of me was Crona dressed in an elegant black dress. Her hair was pinned back out of her beautiful face and her lips had a soft pink glow. I was utterly speechless. "So, what do you think Kid?" Maka asked smiling. All I could do was look at her. She was so beautiful. "Y-you look, uh, great C-Crona," I finally said. I couldn't take my eyes off of her when she smiled, which made her look even more breathtaking.

_Every time Kid looked at me, I couldn't help but blush. He seemed really happy in the dress Maka made for me. On our date, Kid took me to a very nice restaurant, to the park and then we went back to his house. "So, are you having fun?" Kid asked. Blushing, I nodded my head. Before Kid could say anything, Ragnarok decided to make an appearance. __**"YOU JERK!"**__ he screamed smacking Kid in the face. "Ow, what was that for?" Kid asked the blob in my back. "Ragnarok, please stop it!" I screamed. __**"Shut up, Crona. I'm keeping this d*** Shinigami from making a move on you!"**__ Before I knew it, Ragnarok had turned into wings and lifted me off the ground. "W-wait, Ragnarok, don't take me away," I screamed. "CRONA!" Kid screamed at me reaching out his hand. I quickly grabbed it but Ragnarok was to strong. Before we knew it, Kid and I were flying over Death City together. _

Even though Ragnarok is smaller than he was before, he sure is strong. For about 10 minutes, he tried to shake me off of Crona, but with no success. Soon we landed and I was glad. **"DO YOU KNOW HOW WEAK CRONA'S ARMS ARE, SHINIGAMI? LOOK AT HER; SHE'S LIKE A TOOTHPICK AND HAVING TO CARRY YOU OVER THE CITY! You disgust me," **Ragnarok said before returning into her back. "I-I'm s-s-sorry K-kid," She said looking at the ground blushing. "Crona, you know that what Ragnarok says means nothing to me, right? I don't care if you're skinny, I like who you are, because you are special," I said grabbing her shoulders. The blush on Crona's face increased, and soon her entire face was red, as was mine. "I'm sorry, that was ungentlemanly of me," I said releasing her. Crona smiled and before I knew it, she was hugging me. "K-kid, T-thank y-y-you," she said. Hugging her back, I ran my fingers through her soft lavender hair. "Crona," I whispered her name. "Y-yes?" she replied. "C-can I, um, k-kiss you?" Crona loosened her hug on me. Looking me in the eyes, she nodded her head yes. I slowly moved my face closer to hers, trying not to scare her. Before our lips touched, I whispered something in her ear. "Crona, I love you." Then I pressed my lips onto hers.

_For a second, I didn't know how to respond. "Kid loves me?" I thought as we kissed. I never thought anyone could love something like me. Kid made me feel special, like I was the only one in the world. It was a feeling I've never experienced before, like this kiss. I wished it could've lasted longer but Ragnarok decided to make another appearance. __**"Crona I told you that this guy was trying to make a move on you! Next thing you know you're lying in a bed with him while he does 'who knows what' to you"**__ he screamed. "I would never do that to her! I can't believe you even said that. Now who's the pervert?" Kid screamed back to him. Ragnarok looked to mad. Punching Kid to the ground, Ragnarok turned into wings again and lifted me into the sky. "KID!" I screamed. "It's okay Crona, he didn't hurt me. Don't listen to anything he says to you," Kid screamed as I disappeared into the night sky. "Ragnarok, why'd you do that?" I asked as we landed at Maka's apartment, "I hugged him first then he asked me if he could kiss me." Ragnarok disappeared into my back again. "RAGNAROK!" I screamed. I sunk down to the dirty ground of the street. I had forgotten, Maka said she and Soul were going to stay the night at Black*Star and Tsubaki's house. I was all alone in Death City again._

"I wonder what happened to Crona," I thought riding through the darkened streets on Beelzebub. I heard a scream coming from Soul and Maka's apartment. It had to be Crona. "Don't worry; I won't leave you, Crona." I zoomed through the streets looking for the one person who's ever stolen my heart. "Where are you Crona?" I yelled. "Kid?" a faint voice uttered. "Crona, is that you?" I asked looking into the darkness of a nearby alleyway. Slowly, Crona emerged from the darkness. I ran up to her and hugged her tightly. "Crona, I'm so happy I found you. If anything happened to you I wouldn't forgive myself," I said gently. "K-kid, why do you like me? I'm skinny, flat as a board, my hair is thin, I'm the daughter of a witch and I tried to kill you. How could you love something like me?" She said, tears forming in her eyes. I looked at her. "How could I not love you?" I said wiping a tear away, "I am a Shinigami, I'm neither strong nor brave and I always freak out if things aren't perfectly symmetrical. We're no different from each other." More tears began to flow from her eyes. "Crona, the reason I like everything symmetrical is because I believe everything needs balance. Good and evil must be in balance. Before I met you, my life wasn't in balance. I needed something to complete me. You complete me, Crona." She looked up at me. "K-kid," she muttered. "Yes?" "I love you." Before I knew it, Crona was kissing me. My heart skipped a beat and I soon was kissing her back.

Kid made me happy. He made my heart flutter like a butterfly. Every time I saw him, I was happy. Because of him, I began to ignore what Ragnarok said to me. Soon I began to spend more and more time with him. I didn't care what anyone thought about me, as long I was with Kid I was fine. One day at school, though, I was confronted by someone who had the same thoughts as me. "Crona? I have a bone to pick with you!" said the extremely beautiful Emiko Hirohata. She had long, brunette hair, curves, brains and she was easy to talk to. Basically everything I wasn't. "H-hello E-emiko." "Don't 'Hello' me! I can't believe you are doing this to me!" "Doing what?" "Dating Kid! Everyone knows that Kid and I are destined to be together. Anyway, he's probably just using you for your power." I looked at her puzzled. "Kid would never do that to me. He said he really likes me and I believe him." That's what I thought on the outside, but on the inside I was insecure. Did he really only like me because I was powerful? But Ragnarok is the one who makes me powerful, so he doesn't like me? I walked away slowly. "Crona, forget about him. He's better off with someone who won't bring him down," Emiko said with a half smile. Soon, I was running away. From the school, from my friends, from Death City and from Kid.

I was getting worried. No one had seen Crona for a few days. She was never at her house or Maka's. "Where could she have gone? It's not like there's places like Death City somewhere else in the world," Black*Star said. We all looked at him. "Besides, why would she leave? I, the great Black*Star, is here!" WHAM! "Maka Chop!" Maka screamed hitting Black*Star on the head with a very thick book. "Let's think, why would she want to run away?" Soul said looking straight at me. Soon everyone's gazes followed. "Why is everyone looking at me? I didn't do anything," I protested. "Right Kid, like we're supposed to believe that," Liz said leaning back on her chair, "It's not like something the guy she liked could have said might've made her want to leave. No, that can't be it." Once again, everyone was glaring at me. "Have you tried using Soul Prospection on her?" I asked changing the subject. "I've tried, but she's out of city range so I can't pick her up," Maka replied. We all sighed. "We're never going to find her just sitting here!" Blair, Soul and Maka's pervy cat said. "She right," I jumped, "We have to find Crona before something bad happens! I'll take the East, Maka take the West, Death Star take then North and then we'll meet up somewhere in the south and try and find her." Everyone, nodding their heads, got off their seats and headed straight for the door. All except for Black*Star, who used the window for some reason no one cared about.

"_**Crona, when are we going back to death city? Tsubaki said she was going to make a huge dinner tomorrow,"**__ Ragnarok asked. "We're never going back. I'm just a bother to everyone, its better this way," I mumbled, tears forming in my eyes. __**"Crona, you know what I said about the Shinigami, I was just kidding. You don't have to leave because of that."**__ I looked up. That was the first time Ragnarok had said something encouraging to me. "It's not because of something you said. Someone at school opened my eyes and now I realize that I shouldn't be in Death City anymore." My mind went back to the desert called my soul. It was dry like it was before Maka became my friend. All the water seemed to have dried and no one was in sight. "I'm alone again." Tears once again formed in my eyes. "CRONA, WHERE ARE YOU?" I heard a voice scream. I snapped out of my Soul Trance. Looking in the sky, I noticed a blob floating in front of the sun. __**"Your friends are looking for you, Crona. Why can't we just go back?"**__ Ragnarok said. Signing, I continued my walk away from my past life, the life I wish wouldn't have happened. _

"Where could she be?" I shouted. "Kid, concentrate! You need to be able to cense Crona," Liz said as I held her in Gun form. She was right; I couldn't let anything happen to Crona. I would kill myself a hundred times over if it meant Crona would be safe. I looked at the desert below me as I rode on Beelzebub. "Nothing but sand and rocks and blobs," I sighed. "BLOBS?" Patty, Liz and I said in stereo. Hovering lower to the ground, I could make out the shape of a person wearing a black outfit with something on top of it. "It's Crona, it has to be her!" I screamed. I zoomed through the sky like a mad man. "I have to save her."

I looked up into the sky again. Sure enough it was Kid. "Why'd he have to be the one to find me?" I said. "Crona!" I heard him scream. "Ragnarok please help me," I screamed at him. **"Fine, but you better give me something after this is all over."** Ragnarok turned into wings and I was flown into the sky. "Crona, wait please," Kid called to me as I became as high as him. "I'm sorry kid, but I can't deal with things anymore. I need to leave for awhile." Kid flew closer to me on Beelzebub. "Crona, I want to help you. When I said I loved you, it meant that I would be with you when you were struggling with things," Kid said. We were close enough to touch, but I wanted to be far away from him. **"Crona, just go back please. I want some more of Tsubaki's food!" **Ragnarok pleaded. "Ragnarok you're so selfish, sometimes I wish you'd just disappear!" I screamed. **"Fine, I will."** And with that, Ragnarok, and the wings holding me up, vanished.

I was shocked that Ragnarok agreed with Crona for once, but I was even more shocked when he let his Miester fall to the earth. I raced as fast as I could to catch her, dropping Liz and Patty in the sand. "CRONA!" I shouted reaching my hand out to her. I finally grabbed her, but I fell off of Beelzebub in the process of doing so. "Crap this isn't good," I thought as the ground became closer and closer. Wrapping my arms around Crona, I lifted her body on top of me and we landed in the sand with a giant thud.

I slowly opened my eyes again. I thought I was going to die. "Why did Ragnarok do that to me?" I thought sitting up. I heard a moan from below me and I quickly jumped. It was Kid. "He must've stopped me from hitting the ground." I looked over and saw Liz and Patty running this way. "Kid, Crona, are you two alright?" they screamed. I looked under me. Kid was passed out and blood was soaked into the sand. I couldn't breathe. The stench of his blood sickened me so much. "K-kid, are you o-okay?" I asked covering my mouth. He didn't move. Tears started to form in my eyes. A lump formed in my throat and I fell to my knees screaming. "KID!"

I couldn't feel my body, everything was numb. I couldn't even open my eyes. It was like I was floating in nothingness, like when Noah kidnapped me. All I could hear was someone screaming my name over and over again. "KID, KID PLEASE WAKE UP!" they screamed repeatedly. I couldn't concentrate on who was saying it. Was it Stien? Or maybe Soul or Black*Star? No, it sounded like a girl's voice. Maka, perhaps? Could it have been Patty or Liz. "Kid, please wake up," they screamed again. I finally realized who it was. "Crona," I whispered as the nothingness changed around me. "Crona," I whispered again. "Kid!" I heard her scream back. Soon everything around me was black. It felt like a dream. Was I sleeping? I tried to open my eyes again, but something still kept me from doing so. "It's okay Crona, Kid will wake up soon," I heard Maka say; "You should go get some rest." 'No, Crona please don't leave, I finally got you back,' I screamed in my head, now unable to speak.

Somehow I managed to move my feet to my bedroom at the school. I wanted to stay by Kid's side until he woke up, but Maka was right, I needed rest. It was my fault he got hurt. Because of me, he might not wake up. Tears formed it my eyes as I thought of the worst. I was afraid, no terrified would be more like it. Afraid that Kid, the only person I've ever truly loved, wouldn't wake up, and afraid that, once again, I would be alone. My tears fell silently as I made my way through the school where I lived. Kid has said I deserved to live someplace better, but I knew that my room fit me perfectly. Cold, dark, small…..alone. I sighed wiping my tears away. Kid told me to try and not be so negative, to try and imagine the glass half full, but I couldn't; not in this situation. I finally got to my room and laid down in my bed when Ragnarok decided to make an appearance. "Stop worrying about that stupid shinigami, Crona," he yelled at me punching me in the head. "Shut up, I don't want to talk to you," I mumbled rolling on my side and grabbing my pillow to hold on to. "Are you still mad at me about letting you fall?" he said is his scratchy voice. I nodded my head slightly as I began to cry again. Ragnarok sighed and mumbled something that sounded like 'Sorry' before returning to my back.

I know it's weird, but I was aware of everything around my while I was unconscious on the bed in the nurse's office. I could hear Liz talking to the nurse, Black*Star being annoying, and Maka giving one of her famous 'Maka Chops' to him. What I couldn't hear was Crona. I had no idea how much time had passed since I last heard her sweet voice. I could feel her soul's wavelength, so I knew she was still in the school, most likely in her room. Her soul felt sad and hurt, while Ragnarok's felt slight guilt. I was surprised at Ragnarok's soul. I don't think he's ever felt guilty for something ever. Crona had to be so sad; it was rubbing off on him. I needed to talk to her, but obviously I couldn't wake up to do so. "Crona," I managed to whisper with my physical body. "Liz! I think Kid just said something!" Maka screamed. "Crona," I said again. "Someone go get Crona, Kid might be waking up!"

I was still sulking in my room when I heard a knock. "Are you going to get that or sit here like an idiot?" Ragnarok said to me. At least he knew how to get over things fast. I sighed getting off my bed and sulked over to the door. I opened it to find Maka, breathing hard like she had been running. "Crona….come…Kid…awake," she said between breaths. For a second I was confused, but when I figured out she said Kid, my heart starting beating fast. "W-wait, what did you say?" I asked making sure I heard right. "Kid, he might be waking up soon, he was calling for you," she said after finally catching her breath. It finally snapped in my head and soon I was running as fast as I could through the halls of DWMA, hoping to be right next to Kid when he woke up.

Somehow I slowly managed to open my eyes. First everything was fuzzy, all I could make out where blobs of color. But soon I was able to distinctively see shapes, asymmetrical shapes. I groaned softly at the imperfection but continued to focus on the room around me. Standing around my bed were my friend, weapons, even my father was there. I looked around again. Someone was holding my hand. Someone with pure skin, shining eyes and the most beautiful hair I have ever seen. "Kid?" Crona spoke softly, squeezing my hand. "Hey Kiddo, you awake now?" my father said bouncing over towards me and patting my head with his large gloves. I nodded and sat up, relieved to see everyone I cared about safe. Especially Crona. "Kid we were so worried about you!" Patty wailed falling onto my bed and hugging my waist. "Patty, stop it! I'm a Shinigami, I can't die easily," I reassured her, smiling a bit. After awhile of talking to everyone and asking how everything was while I was asleep, they all left me alone with Crona. I smiled at her and she blushed, making sure not to look at my face as she sat down on the bed next to my legs. "K-kid, I'm sorry I ran away. If I would've stayed here then you wouldn't have gotten hurt. It's all my fault," she said as tears built up in her eyes. I smiled and touched her cheek, wiping the tears away before pulling her into a hug. "It's not your fault at all. The things that happened to me were my fault alone. It just shows that I'm willing to die for the ones I love," I whispered and hugged her tighter as she cried on my shoulder. "I-I love you too Kid," she sobbed.

I didn't think I'd know how to deal with Kid being gone, and the cause of it being me. I cried on his shoulder for hours as he rubbed my back gently and repeatedly told me he loved me until I fell asleep like that. He was warm and I could feel the glow from his amber colored soul as I slept against his chest. I had been so worried that he wouldn't like me anymore since I was such a burden but all that melted away once I saw his beautiful, flawless smile shine at me like it did on our first date. The rest of the week flew by in the blink of an eye compared to how long I waited for Kid to wake up. He accompanied me on my missions and had invited me to stay at his large manor, saying that the cold stone walls of the DWMA were no place for anyone to live. He even made friends with Ragnarok who, strangely enough, began to like both Kid and myself. Everything was finally becoming right in our world.

As the years passed and all of our friends had either become or created death scythes, Kid and I were some of the only original students still left at Death City. Aside from Soul and Maka who were now teachers, everyone had left us. Kid was soon going to take over his father's position and I would be left with nothing, or so I thought. One day, Kid came up to me blushing and asked me the same thing he did all those years ago. "Crona, will you please go out with me?" he asked shyly. Of course I said yes. On the night of the date, I stayed at Maka's house like I did before and she helped me get ready, putting on a black dress that matched the one I wore on our first date. I couldn't figure out why but she was grinning happily as she helped me get ready. When Kid picked me up, he took me to the same restaurant as before. We talked and laughed, remembering all the great times he had over the years. After dinner, we took a walk around a small park in the middle of the city, gazing up at the night sky and talking more. I had been in the middle of nervously explaining something to him when he leaned over and gently kissed me. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the moment until he pulled away and smiled at me. Before I wanted it to, the night was over and we arrived back at Maka's house about to say our goodbyes. "Crona, there was something I've been wanting to ask you," he started holding one of my hands, "As you know, I am now 25 years old, and you are 26. I've known you for over ten years and have loved every minute of it." He paused for a moment and smiled at me, his cheeks turning slightly pink. "I know I'm the son of a Shinigami and you're that daughter of a witch. We're both so different from everyone else but also alike in many ways. There's no one in the world I'd rather spend my life with than you." He dug one of his hands in his pocket, searching for something as I felt my heart pound in my chest. "Crona," he started letting go of my hand and getting down on one knee, opening the item from his pocket which held a ring, "Would you marry me?" I shook my head yes, feeling like my heart was about to pound out of my chest as he slipped the small golden ring on my finger and kissed me.

And we lived happily ever after.

The End


End file.
